AH-64 Apache
The AH-64 Apache is an attack helicopter in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AH-64 Apache appears in the campaign several times but mainly just taking off or flying past, only once firing at the enemy. Apaches are also seen on the ground in "S.S.D.D." Appearance in Campaign *"S.S.D.D" *"Team Player" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Whiskey Hotel" (Destroyed by EMP) In Multiplayer The Apache is one of the 11 kill-streak reward options, as the TF 141, Rangers or SEALs Chopper Gunner, as opposed to an Mi-28 Havoc for the Militia, OpFor and Spetsnaz. In either case, an AI pilot flies the helicopter and the player controls the 30mm chain-gun through a gray-scale thermal imaging camera, like the one on the AC-130 and the Predator Missile. Apache MW2.png|An Apache in multiplayer. AH-64s Team Player MW2.jpg|Two AH-64s in "Team Player" Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Apache is the main ground support helicopter for US ground forces fighting in Europe. It can be notably seen in "Goalpost". It also provides support in "Iron Lady" and "Scorched Earth". In Multiplayer, the Apaches are the helicopters in the Strafe Run killstreak of every faction, even if the "enemy" factions should be using Mi-28s. Gallery Apache MW3.jpg|An Apache in Modern Warfare 3. Specialty littlebird flock small.png|Strafe Run icon. Strafe Run.png Apaches clearing rooftop.png|Two Apaches clearing a rooftop so Granite team can land. RangersHamburg.png|An Apache in the mission Goalpost. U.S Army Rangers and M1 Abrams are also seen. Strafe Run Screenshot.jpg|A group of Apaches flying overhead during a Strafe Run. Known Apaches *Helix Eight One''Goalpost (mission),''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Helix Eight TwoGoalpost (mission),''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Trivia *In campaign they appear a few times, always in pairs, Two are seen flying overhead at the end of "S.S.D.D.", another pair fire on the OpFor in "Team Player", and a pair fly overhead at the beginning of "Of Their Own Accord" but leave before the player engages. *Presumably, the Apaches in "Of Their Own Accord" were lost to the Russians launching Javelin missiles from the crow's nest. It would not be impossible; the player is never given any close air support, as the Apaches are never seen or heard again. Adding to this grim theory is that the Javelins can be used by the player to easily dispatch the Havocs harassing the evacuation site. Regardless of their status, all airborne aircraft were destroyed when the EMP surged through the city in "Second Sun". * piloting the aircraft.]]The Apache's nose has a shark-mouth decal painted on it, a traditional decoration for combat aircraft. This can clearly be seen on the multiplayer map Terminal. *The AH-64's 30mm chaingun revolves like a minigun. This is likely because the chaingun uses the same animation as the guns on the Harrier, Pave Low, and other gunships in the game. *In the ''Call of Duty 4 files, there contains some Apache scripts, indicating a scrapped appearance from the game, including a Woodland/Desert model. *All announcers have voice-acted lines announcing to the player an Apache is waiting for deployment, even the OpFor, Militia, and Spetsnaz. This is strange as the Spetsnaz, OpFor, and Militia do not use an Apache for the Chopper Gunner killstreak, they use a Mi-28 Havoc. *In the Mission Goalpost if the player dosn't destroy the two Havocs while on the gunner on the M1 Abrams, two Apaches come along and destroy them using their rockets. Other Apaches are seen shooting down several russian helecopters throughout the mission. *Apaches are piloted by two copies of Pelayo from Call of Duty 4, same goes for the Havoc. *The Apaches used in the Strafe Run killstreak are missing their landing gear. References ru:AH-64 "Апач" Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Rangers Category:Delta Force